


You see me.

by lesbioung



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Ghost Tara, Ghost Tara Maclay, Season 7 Alternative Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbioung/pseuds/lesbioung
Summary: A season 7 alternative universe with ghost Tara Maclay and a hint of a soulmates thing between her and Faith Lehane.





	You see me.

 

"Who are you?"

 

"You don't remember me." 

 

Faith just shrugged, quite unaware if it was truly an affirmation or a question after all. Her tired big eyes tried to focus, but, weirdly it was like her sight was all foggy, which made her senses a little bit more awake, ready.

 

"I'm Tara Maclay." It almost felt like she was whispering, but Faith was pretty sure that was not the case.

 

_What? How can--?_

"... What? Am I losing my mind already?" The words left her lips just to stay there around them, in the room, in just a way for Faith to mull over it. Both feet anchored to the ground, to be certain that she was awake, that she was not dreaming weird prophetic messages all over again. She was **there**. "You mean... The red's girl?"

 

To be fair very fair, that was not the best way to describe her, Tara knew it. But yeah, we can go with that for now.

"Well", that was the most positive answer she could manage. Tara tilted her head a bit, not feeling safe about taking a step closer and getting Faith all worked up. She just... Stayed. Even though her heavenly form just wanted to get closer and closer. 

 

A pause for staring. From both sides.

And then an incredulous sigh -almost like a scoff- coming from Faith.

 

"Fuck. This shit is fuckin' creepy, alright? Is this a new slayer gift thing? I can see dead people now that pop in my room in the middle of the night like--- like disgusting roaches?"

 

... Not the best analogy, she rethinks but _too late. Don't care._

 

"Disgusting roa--? This-- No-- I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you that much--- I was actually sent to you". It even feels right to say it. Deeply, it's all she feels. Faith.

 

"What for?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"How can you **not** know?" _I mean, shouldn't **you** know?_

 

"I'm just meant to be with you".

 

"But you're dead"

 

"Yet, I'm here"


End file.
